Fearless
by Keely Jade
Summary: The rain made the day even more perfect. He felt as if rain was part of their love. It fell quickly and hard, but it was soft, and gentle, just like their love. Their love was straight-forward, and fearless. Exactly what both of them were. PLEASE R&R!


A/N: Hello there! This is a FLUFFY Jandy fanfic, I don't find too well-written, but I adore it anyways! I wrote this a while back, but I just saw I never posted it. Anyways, please review. R-E-V-I-E-W! And, this fanfic is called _Fearless_, after the song by Taylor Swift. Which, at the time of this being written, I had not heard the song, but I was listening to this song while going through and editing mistakes, and I realized that the song really fit the story.

Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Kyle XY, but I only pretend Josh is mine, and occasionally Declan. Haha.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a Saturday afternoon. The rain was heavy, and hitting the Trager house roof rapidly, filling the house a lovely noise. Josh had the whole house to himself for the day. Kyle was with Amanda next door, Lori was with Hillary at her house, and his parents were out, celebrating their anniversary, which was two days before, but due to both of them being busy on their actual anniversary, the couldn't celebrate it, which caused them to put celebrating off for two days. And to celebrate his alone time, Josh invited Andy over to play G-force and have a marathon of scary movies and junk food. Today was going to be perfect.

Josh laid out a feast of junk food across the coffee table. A number of Andy's favorites were along the junk foods. Chocolate covered raisins, cheesy popcorn, and of course, Sour Patch Kids, they shared as a favorite candy.

He looked around the kitchen seeking for more junk food. He spotted a bag of barbeque chips, Andy's favorite on the counter and ripped them open, dumping them into a large, yellow bowl. He popped a chip into his mouth, going into the living room, setting the blown of chips on the table, along with the rest of the junk food. He heard the doorbell ring, at the same time an abrupt sound of thunder. He ran to the door, seeing his beautiful girlfriend, damp from the rain, and her hair was slightly frizzed, but somehow she was still amazingly stunning. She walked inside, taking her jean jacket off. She as wearing a maroon colored sweater, it was damp and stuck to her form. He stared at her for a long moment, then smiled, knowing she was all his.

"Ha, I saw that sly smile, Josh. Wipe that smart-ass smirk now," she ordered, he heard the joking in her voice. "And stop staring at me, pervert." She laughed, taking a seat on the couch. "Now that's my kind of feast," she commented. Her eyes lit up seeing all the junk food.

"I know it is," he smiled. She sat down, waiting for him to join her. He turned the lights off, which not only lit the room, but her beautiful, glowing sapphire eyes. He sat down next to her, feeling the heat from her body against his own. The wind from outside screamed, making Andy smile. Rain was her favorite weather, and to her, today was the perfect day. He pressed 'play' on the DVD remote, starting the move. By Andy's choice, they were watching _Wrong Turn_. It was a gory movie, of course. It was a movie that would scare the life out of any other 17-year-old girl, but not Andy. That's what you were when you almost lost you're life. _Fearless_. Plus, she knew being afraid of something wouldn't stop something bad from happening. She smiled, leaning into Josh's warm body. And the movie started.

An hour into the movie, they had already went through a bowl of chips, two glasses of Pepsi, a bag of Sour Patch Kids, and a half of a bag of chocolate covered raisins.

"That dude is wicked looking," Josh commented seeing a deformed person on the TV screen.

"That's you in a few short years," Andy teased, a smirk playing at her plump lips.

"Then our kids will look pretty freaking twisted," he joked, laughing.

"Kids?" She said the word as if she was mistaken.

"What?" He asked. He had turned his attention to the movie.

"You said 'kids'," She explained, trying to grasp hold of his attention.

"Oh," he said. "I just meant if we have kids together, they'll look pretty twisted."

"I guess you're right, our kids will look pretty effing twisted." He laughed and she did too. A roar of thunder shook the house.

"Jeez," she whispered under her breath. She looked at the TV screen, the image was disgusting, but it didn't bother her in the least.

"Sick," Josh said to himself.

"Seriously," She agreed. "I'm going to get more Pepsi. Want more?" She asked, getting up.

"Sure," he smiled, handing her his glass, then he pulled back as she went to grab it.

"Actually, I'll come with you. Besides, we need another re-fill on chips," He said, getting up, Andy following.

"What, you scared to be alone?" She teased, joking again. He noticed her spirits were up today, happy. He smiled.

"Yeah, I am, hold me!" He pleaded, jokingly.

She laughed at him as he pretended to be scared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get the food and Pepsi." He opened a fresh bag of chips, dumping half of the bag into the bowl, while she poured their Pepsi, taking a sip of hers. Her hand was slippery from the grease from the chips and she lost her grasp on the glass, the glass falling on the tiled floor, making an ear shattering fall, as thunder roared in the sky.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath, bending down to pick up the shattered glass.

"Here, I'll help, Miss Clumsy," he offered, helping her clean up the shattered class pieces.

"Shut up," She retorted. He got up; throwing the glass he cleaned up, into the garbage.

"Ow," Andy said, holding her finger to her mouth, sucking on the fresh cut.

"What did you do?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Nothing. I just cut my finger." She held her finger to her mouth again after blowing on it.

"Let me see." He bent down next to her, taking her small finger delicately into his hand. "Oh my God, I think you may have to cut it off!" he joked. He brought her finger to his lips, tenderly kissing it. "All better?" She smiled.

"Nope, not good enough." A smiled formed from the corners of her mouth. He loved her plump lips. He crushed lips against hers, tasting a sweet taste, almost like Sour Patch Kids. He moved his lips upward, along with her lips, moving also. He pulled away, smiling.

"And was that good enough? Because if that wasn't, I don't know what is."

She smirked. "Yeah, it was good enough," she answered, satisfied. "My finger feels much better." He laughed.

"I'll clean the rest of the glass and I'll get a band-aid for you," he said. "Go wait for me in the living room. I'll be in there in a second." She smiled knowing he could be more than a sarcastic smart-ass.

"Nah, I think I'll watch you clean the glass, so you don't get scared," she teased him.

"I won't. Besides, what's there to be scared about?" he asked, just as the lights flickered out. "Oh, maybe that," he said staring up at the lights on the ceiling. She laughed at him.

"Whatever, hurry up. I want my band-aid."

"Alright," he said. He went to a drawer. He struggled finding one, after all it was dark, and he couldn't see, but finally, he pulled one out. She sat on the floor. He sat down next to her, holding her finger in his hand, applying the band-aid on the cut.

"Thank you, doctor," she said.

"What's my payment?" He asked. She pecked him on the mouth. "That's my kind of payment."

"Let's go wait in the living room for the lights to come on," she suggested. She walked back to the living room; taking the sodas with her while Josh brought the bowl of chips.

"Dumb rain," Josh remarked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"It's so not dumb," she defended the rain. "I love the rain."

"Oh, do you?" Go run around in it then if you're so fond of it." He dared, testing her limits.

"Yeah, because you'd just love to see my sweater and jeans sticking to my body, wouldn't you?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, I would," he confessed, not embarrassed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to run around in the rain and prove to you how much I love it," She said confidently, walking to the front door. "Care to join?" She offered, turning back to look at Josh. He was close behind her, a smirk on his face. She opened the door; a cold chill overcame her body from the outside. Wind blew against her face, rain blowing inside. Andy turned around, looking at Josh.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in a teasing way.

"You bet," he smiled. She smiled too, quickly running outside, letting every inch of her body become soaked. The fabric of her sweater felt thick against her body as the rain beat against her. She felt free. She ran around, letting the rain fall on her face, her hair, and her clothes. She smiled, seeing Josh watch her with a grin, standing still. She ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. His back hit the cold, wet ground. She ran a cold hand through his hair, crushing her lips against his. They were both soaking wet, and cold, but that wasn't going to hold them back from having fun. She rolled around in the grass, laughing. He grabbed her, bringing her into his arms as he sat in the wet grass. He cradled her in his arms, kissing her. It was like a scene from _The Notebook_, but somehow cuter and edgier. She smiled into the next kiss, running a hand down his side. He laughed into the next kiss, and she pulled away to look at up. He jumped up, setting her up on her on her feet. He ran after her, both falling to the ground. She lay beneath him, pinned down.

"Josh," she yelled over the wind. "I'm about to pee my pants! Stop tickling me!" She pleaded, laughing wildly. He continued, laughing too. "Josh, I swear! Get off of me!"

"What's that? Keep going?" he asked as if he didn't hear her. "Okay!" he continued tickling her. He finally got off of her, helping her up. He looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink, and she was cold, but she looked happy, and not bothered she was cold. He grabbed her hand, running inside. Rain-water dripped from all over from their bodies.

"That was amazing," she said breathless.

"Let's go change. I'll give you something to wear," Josh said, going up the stairs. She nodded, following him. They dripped water on the carpet, but they didn't care, today they were carless and fearless. As they entered his room, Josh flicked the switch to the lights, but nothing happened. A tree outside of his window, brushed against it, making an irritating sound. Josh went to search for a T-Shirt in his closet.

"Do you want boxers or sweat pants?" he asked after deciding on a T-Shirt. It was blue and said on the front 'My girlfriend's prettier than yours!'

"Boxers," she decided. He smirked.

He set the T-Shirt on his bed, going to his dresser, looking for a pair of his boxers he wasn't embarrassed of. He finally decided on a plaid, multi-colored shades of blue pair of boxers. He handed the clothing to her, going back to his closet to find a T-Shirt for himself.

"I'll go change. I'll be back," she said, walking out of the bedroom. She walked from his bedroom to the bathroom, hearing a roar of thunder.

She opened the bathroom door, taking off her clothes. She was freezing. Her fingers felt like icicles. She peeled off her sweatshirt, setting it in the sink. She unclasped her bra, setting it along with her sweater in the sink, pulling the T-Shirt over her head. It was a loose on her, but she liked the feeling of the fabric against her bare skin. She pulled her jeans and her damp underwear off, pulling the boxers on. She had a hair tie around her wrist, which she used to pull her wet hair into a pony tail. She left her clothes in the sink, going back to Josh's room. They door was shut, but that just gave her a million new reasons not to knock. She smiled, opening it quickly. He was pulling his shirt over his head. His chest looked far more appealing to her.

"Aw, I missed a show!" Andy complained, joking.

"I could take it all back off, if you want?" he joked.

"Nah."

"I wonder when these damn lights will come back on," Josh wondered flicking his light switch.

"Soon, hopefully. We never got to finish the movie, and I never got to kick your ass in G-Force."

"We got to run around, though," he pointed out.

"Yeah."

"So…" he took a step closer to her, leaving only an inch between them. She pressed her body against his, kissing him fiercely. He cupped her head in his hand, walking her towards the bed. She pulled away.

"Not in your room, downstairs," She said, pulling out of the room.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," she shrugged, "I don't want to go that far," she confessed, not embarrassed.

"Andy, we could have stayed in my room. If you didn't want to go hat far, we wouldn't have."

"I know," she sighed. "But we're all alone, I'm not wearing a bra, or underwear and all the lights are off. I don't know if I could stop," she said, turning into the living room. He followed her into the living room, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I understand you just can't resist me," he joked.

"Yeah, that was it." He leaned over, catching her lips in his. He pulled away.

"We're not in my room, anymore," he whispered. She couldn't help not to smile at the sensual tone he forced in his voice. She kissed him, smiling, tasting the sour taste of Sour Patch Kids. He caressed her back, lying on his back, while she slowly got on top of him, straddling his waist. Something in her whispered _stop to breathe_, but she didn't listen. She kissed his cheek, going back to kiss his lips. Finally, she pulled away, breathless. "Josh," his named rolled off her tongue.  
"Yeah?" he asked, he played with curls of her hair.

"I love you." She looked at him and smiled, he smiled, too.

"I love you, too," he replied.

"I know," she confessed. She always knew. He kissed her again, a roar of thunder screamed through the sky. Andy pulled away, lying on the inside of the couch, her head on Josh's chest. He wrapped his arm around her, massaging his hand along her back.

"I love the rain," she whispered against his chest.

"I do, too," he agreed. The rain made the day even more perfect. He felt as if, rain was part of their love. It fell quickly and hard, but it was soft, and gentle, just like their love. Their love was straight-forward, and fearless. Exactly what both of them were. Fearless when with each other. They both lay on the couch, enjoying the gentle sound of the rain, which hit the roof softly. They both fell into a soft sleep in each other's arms, falling asleep to the wonderful sound of the rain.

A/N: Okay, please review now. And thanks for reading!


End file.
